Ren Aoi (Another World)
|gender = Male |color = black |motif = 15 Skeleton |affiliation = |series = Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time |type = Villain |firstepisode = TBA |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA |casts = |label2 = Kamen Rider Fifteen |image2 = }} This version of '|葵 連|Aoi Ren}} who can transform into was summoned by from . History In presumably an altered variation of the events during , Ren Aoi most likely defeated not only both and , but all the other Heisei and Showa Riders, respectively. Arms Like his fellow Armored Riders, Kamen Rider Fifteen's forms are called '|アームズ|Āmuzu}}. His Sengoku Driver plays American rock & roll music and emits a guitar riff sound before every transformation. But instead of normal fruit or nut Lockseeds, Fifteen uses the Heisei Rider Lockseed to channel the , allowing him to use the powers of the 15 Heisei Riders. By pressing the Sengoku Driver's Cutting Blade down on the Lockseed after transforming from one to three times, Fifteen can activate one of three finishing moves based on his current Arms form: , , or . '|ライドウェア|Raido Uēa}} is Fifteen's default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Fifteen's transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches or when he changes Arms. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. The Ride Wear that Fifteen's has is easily identifiable through its faceplate. The Rider Indicator only identifies what Ride Wear a Sengoku Driver contains for simplicity and can be replaced with extensions such as the or . XV Faceplate.png|Rider Indicator Notably, this is not a step in his transformation to his regular form. - Fifteen= Fifteen Arms Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 15 t *'Kicking power': 21.5 t *'Maximum jump height': 51 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m per 5.1 sec. is Fifteen's default skeleton-based form, which is accessed through the Fifteen Lockseed. Unlike other standard Lockseeds, this one has no accompanying phrase similar to most of the Energy Lockseeds, though it also lacks the call of "Fifteen Arms" by instead just having the music. While assuming Fifteen Arms, Fifteen dons the and his Arms Weapon is the . Similar to how Legend Rider Armor Parts appear as the head of the represented Rider before transformation, the Fifteen Armor Part initally appears as a skull not unlike the original appearance of the . Interestingly, when Fifteen transforms into this form, he bypasses the Ride Wear stage entirely as the armor and his suit form at once. Appearances: }} Equipment * - Transformation device. * - Transformation trinkets. Weapons * - Personal weapon in both civilian and Rider forms. Behind the Scenes Portrayal This version of Ren Aoi is portrayed by |板尾 創路|Itao Itsuji}}, who previously portrayed his in . Notes *This version of Fifteen is the second Dark Rider whose reprising his role after . See also * - original Kamen Rider Fifteen Category:Taki Gaiden Riders Category:Taki Gaiden Characters Category:Kamen Riders Category:Villains